An internal combustion engine (ICE) converts energy into work. Indeed, these engines are used to power many of the devices we benefit from every day, including, but not limited to, automobiles, airplanes, and electric generators. In other words, the internal combustion engine quite literally drives the world's economy.
As used herein, the terms “engine” or “internal combustion engine” include, for example, without limitation, any device that converts energy, released by the combustion of a fuel, into mechanical energy in an output shaft or the like of the engine, regardless of size, application, or type of fuel. As also used herein, the terms “fuel” or “hydrocarbon fuel” include, for example, without limitation, any substance or material, organic or inorganic, which may be burned to release energy. Such substances or materials include, but are not limited to, crude oil, gasoline, diesel, kerosene, bio-diesel, heavy oil, or other fuel oil or any mixture thereof in any form. Although many of these fuels are considered to be nonrenewable natural resources, the principles of the present disclosure may be utilized with internal combustion engines running on fuels derived from renewable resources.
In today's society, it has become increasingly important to conserve energy and, in particular, hydrocarbon fuels. Societal and governmental pressure is causing many automobile and other manufacturers to rethink and redefine the definition of fuel economy. Even with improvements in fuel economy, however, many of the automobiles being manufactured and in use today continue to be powered by internal combustion engines. In addition, the average individual is driving more frequently and longer distances, which in itself tends to offset the gains achieved by improved fuel economies. Thus, because of the enormous amount of fuel converted into energy by internal combustion engines, even a small improvement in fuel efficiency can be a significant step towards energy conservation goals.
Improved fuel efficiency can also provide substantial environmental benefits. Since less fuel is being converted into energy, a proportionately smaller amount of harmful emissions is being produced. Again, because of the sheer number of internal combustion engines in use, this can create a significant overall improvement. Additional benefits may be obtained if the process of converting fuel into energy itself may be improved to produce cleaner exhaust.
Of course, the use of the internal combustion engine is not restricted to the automotive field. Diesel engines, for example, power many of the world's trains, and turbine engines power a majority of the world's commercial airplanes and electric power generating stations. In many cases, internal combustion engines are also used to power agricultural and construction equipment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and methodology for improving the overall performance and efficiency of internal combustion engines.